Ice Cold Tears
by RinRinHalo
Summary: It has been a month since the trials of Princess of Disaster and the love connections between Hayate and Himeno. But as their love grows stronger will their bond as well? When something happens to Himeno, Hayate must say his special words, Will you...9up!
1. Reunion

Chapter One: Reunion

The alarm clocks rings and Himeno's hand reaches for it and taps it to shut it off. As she whines, she hurls the blanket and sits upright. Rubbing her eyes she grabs for the alarm clock and looks in horror and dismay.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe its already seven thirty!" running in panic mode she jumps off her bed and sprints toward the bathroom, grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushes in fury. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Ahh! Where are the clothes? I thought I laid them there last night!"

As she runs around the room digging in endless piles of clothes she grabs her uniform and changes quickly.

Just outside the door Hayate passes by and hears yelling, banging and clashing. Without a thought he rushes in and as he got in he was right in the middle of Himeno changing. As Himeno blushes, Hayate blushes and turns away and looks up and said, "You shouldn't be making...all these noises!" (swallow).

When Himeno's face turned bright red, she pulls up her skirt and pulls down her sweater and ran toward Hayate. As soon as he saw her running he ran out the door as fast as he could. But with Himeno right behind him he stops!

Turning slowly Himeno yells, "I've got you now, you ass!"

As he turns he lifts his face and gave an innocent look saying, "OH! Please don't hurt me Himeno!" with that she trips and falls on her face in disgust. As she lifts her head she sighs and gives up.

Looking at a hand, she grabs it and pulls herself up. Looking up it Hayate.

"Oh its you..." she glares at him and then...

"I'm sorry Himeno. Are you okay?" he gets his sleeve and rubs the dirt off her face.

Sighing it was only dirt that hit her face; she looks up at his face and just when things were about to end with a kiss. She suddenly remembers that she had to get to school! Pushing Hayate away she tries to escape but Hayate was holding her arm tight.

"Hayate! I'm going to be late for school again, so would you please let go of me?"

Looking in humor he pulls her closer and whispers in her ear, "It's Sunday today."

As Himeno took in the words, she paused in ah and looked down in stupidity, "I bet you think I'm stupid huh?"

"Maybe..." smiling, his hands let go of her arm and slides down toward her hand. He holds it and he drags Himeno toward the garden holding her hands linked with his.


	2. As One

Thank you for the reviews people! It gives me encouragement to read them over and over! AHHH! I get so excited to read them! Please cont to read them! THANK YOU!

Chapter Two: As One

As they walk through the garden, they noticed that they just walked to the pond where they all met and gathered for the first time. Seeing the pond made Himeno happy and grabbed on to Hayate's hand tighter and snuggled against him even more.

"He..Hey! Hi..Himeno! What are you doing? People might see us! Hey are even listening?" as he tried to get Himeno of his hand something else was going on. On Above.

"Eww! Look at Himeno-nee-san and Hayate looking all lovely dove!" as Mannen snickered and laughed Hajime and Shin laughed along because Himeno and Hayate were always fun to watch.

"We might get caught Mannen! Let go now!" whispered Hajime.

As they fought and argued, the movement rattled the tree branch they were sitting on. And soon the branch broke and Mannen, Hajime and Shin all fell on the floor. As soon as they landed dust filled the air.

While Himeno screamed, Hayate ran in front of Himeno and covers her from the "unknown," smoke that build up cleared and Hayate got a better look at the "unknown" that fell. When Hayate saw the "unknown" he turned pink and laughed.

As Himeno was confused in what was going on she pushed her way through.

"What the hell is so funny Haya..te.." she looked down and saw Mannen, Hajime and Shin rubbing their heads and sweeping the dust off their clothes. Looking around she spotted the broken branch.

With it causing her eyebrows to rise in curiosity, she looked at the tree then went up until she spotted the broken part of the branch. Then she fell on her hands and knees.

"Hi..Himeno!" yelled Hayate in shock.

The three looked at each other and hoped that she won't hurt them for peeping. But..the opposite happened…

Lifting her head up in shadow, she grabbed the children. All three felt a chill down their spine. Looking at each other, they tried running away, but Himeno had a good grip on them already. Getting up slowly Hayate backed away in freight.

Dragging the three, like a piece of meat, toward the house and made it look so simple like a bag of groceries.

"Ahh! Ahh! Himeno-nee san! Let us go! Let us go! We're sorry if we peeped at you guys! Let us go! Please, we are super really, very much SORRY!" yelled Mannen while the others agreed and pleaded.

As her grip tightened on them they struggled even more in her grasps of hell.

Sighing and watching them he follows shortly after, with a great distance of course. "I feel sorry, but they made her mad. And they know what was going to happen if they made her mad. Hope she doesn't hurt them that badly."

Walking up the stairs Himeno lifts them like a sack and drops them in the hallway. Then she drags them too her room. She tosses them on her bed and walks toward the closet.

"Ahh! Himeno-nee-san! We're sorry! Please don't hurt us!" as they pleaded Himeno just looks up and smiles.

"EHH!" they all yelled, scared for their life, and huddled.

Hayate opens the door slightly and peeps in. He moves his eyes around the room and he spots Himeno in the closet digging, stopping, and tossing. She continues the cycle until she stands up and slowly turning, laughing and giggling. The children huddle and look at her without being able to move their bodies.

As Himeno dropped on her knees she opened the box and pulled out a…..!

BANDADE!

Mannen, Shin, Hajime screamed and yelled their lungs out. Then they went, "AHH! Ah!…ah…" looking at the bandade, Himeno took out a pad and wiped the dirt off where the scratches and cuts then applied the bandade.

Looking at the bandade reminded her of her mother. When she would rub the wound and kiss it too make it feel better. Staring out in space, Mannen, Shin, and Hajime look at her.

"Himeno-nee-san! Himeno-nee-san!" with Mannen screaming in her ear, she gets startled and falls.

"Ehh tte tte tte!" rubbing her bottom where she fell, she looks at the children. "We're sorry for peeping Himeno-nee-san!" Hajime apologized and Shin nodding his head. Mannen sitting with his arms crossed hunching over, Hajime elbows him in the ribs. "Ahh! That hurts!" Mannen gave Hajime a stern look. "Apologize Mannen!"

"Fine already! Humph! We're sorry Himeno-nee-san." Mumbled Mannen.

"Thanks you guys. But if you want to know what was going on then hide better next time okay?" Himeno just smiles while they stare at her because they already were discovered in the beginning.

There was a knock on the door and she walks toward it will the children quietly got off the bed stated for the window. Opening it she looks and it was Hayate, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin were already out the window escaping.

"Ha..Hayate..What are you doing here?" Himeno looked in surprise.

"Can't I come and see you?" Hayate looks at her in confusion and laughter.

"What you are doing anyway?" looking, she reaches for his hand. Hayate notices and quickly reaches for her hand and kisses her lightly on her lips. From the kiss Himeno feels her legs going week and melting before her.

Reaching for her, he grabs both her legs and sweeps her off her feet and carries her toward the bed. Himeno blushes and leans her head against his chest. Gently putting her on the bed he grabs both her arms and pulls her toward him. Looking at her face he gently applies a soft kiss then trials it down to her check then her nibbles her ear. With Hayate blowing soft kisses she groans in excitement. Lifting her hands and holding them around his neck she tiptoes up and applies a kiss of her own.


	3. To Love or Hate?

OH My Gosh! I can't believe I'm getting all these reviews! I hope you guys will keep them coming so I can be even more air-headed! Just joking! Well here is Chapter three and enjoy!

p.s.

I do all my work after finishing my hw in school and so on and so forth. So give me a brake people! Hope you enjoy the cont of Ice Cold Tears!

Chapter 3: To Love or Hate?

She releases her mouth from the kiss and bends her head back and stares at Hayate under her lashes. She tries to bring back control and shoves both her hands in between them and moves away toward the window. "Ha..Hayate...I can't do this! I love you, yes, but do I really want this relationship to cont and be left behind when it was over?" She turns around and faces Hayate and tries to smile yet it didn't come out that way. It came out in a frown and tears trickled down her cheeks and down towards her chin. When enough of the tears gathered they fell on and splatter on the floor.

Hayate moves his body toward her but she flinched when he moved. So he decided that she should think this one out for her self. He turns and walks toward the double door and reaches for the knob until Himeno embraces him from the back. He opens his eyes and listens to the sob and the hick-ups. "SIGH. Himeno..please, if you don't want this relationship to go on, I won't stop you from it." Himeno stays silent and she just nods and lifts her head to speak. "It's not that I don't love you Hayate. I really do love you! Its just that the fight with the Princess of Disaster, I had doubts, pains, aches, loneliness. Even before the fight with my mother dying and suddenly father marrying her. It was a huge change in life and I really needed time to cope with this and school. With you guy's showing up and the big surprise of the Pretear deal. I had no time to my self and think things in order." She tightens her grasp and cries in silent.

Hayate turns and lifts her chin with one knuckle and brings his head down for a kiss. She turns and he kisses her cheek instead. "Himeno." he whispers.

"Please just give me time! I need to find what I really want Hayate." she pulls away and sits on the beds edge. Quietly she covers her face and sobs in silent. Hayate leaves without a thought to spare.

As the sun rose over the balcony and the beam from the sun came through the window, one of them hit Himeno's face. She opened her eyes slightly and covered her face from the light. Lying on the bed she thought about last night, do I really love Hayate? Why can't I know my real feelings! Maybe I should just try to think and find the right answer. But after the fight with Hayate, how will I ever talk to him again? Man! I'm in big trouble! "AHH!" she yelled and just plopped on the bed. "What am I going to do? ARGH!" She lied there staring at the ceiling and went into a very deep thought. Maybe it won't be that bad...Being with Hayate in all and maybe we could even get married! But still I have to think about Hayate's feelings too. "SIGH."

As Himeno lies in her bed, Hayate putting of steam, and everyone else in their own world. There in the dark corner of the planet lay a hideous monster that even the Hayate, Sasame, Go, and Kei didn't even know. The knights before them sealed away something that was forbidden and more powerful than you can ever imagine. Something, evil, dark, your weakness...It will keep you...darkness! In its icy fortress down to the darkest, coldest place on earth. Lay a huge castle with height unimaginable and power with unending supply. Is this the ultimate evil or the end for the knights? No one knows of this despicable evil frozen in it's own darkness. Now as it still lays in the frozen darkness the sunrises and the ice cracks and runs down to the bottom. Other cracks follow it soon after, there the block of ice is covered in cracks and ice chips off. The eyes open in bright white. "Muwahaha! Muwahaha!" The right hand moves and breaks free and scrunches into a fist. "Those pitiful knights of Leafenia1 I knew they can't last long to hold me in this pitiful block of ice and snow! They say '_In my own darkness I will stay and suffer my own medicine!_' ha! That was a lie; I can never be put down by anyone!" Looking around but seeing nothing but penguins and seals she curls both her fists and scream out her lungs in the air, with her head up. "Grr! This can't be! This not Leafenia! Where the hell am I?" Digging through the snow she searches for a opening and finds nothing, hoping for an opening that the knights stupidly left unprotected. And still she came empty handed. "Where in the world am I? Those stupid knights will never win and I will come back in vengeance!" Screaming in the air, the sound races toward the Awayuki town and into Himeno's ears.

"Huh?" Quickly turning her head she looks around for the cause of the sound. But it seemed strange that a sound so painful and dark would feel so crisp and clear, in all this sound. "What the." Hoping for another sound nothing comes up and she turns her head. Walking, she walks toward the mansion. Opening the large gates that blocked out the town to the private residence. As she closed the gate behind, she started walking toward the house.

As she walked she looked up and noticed that she was in the garden. Unconsciously she had walked into the garden, Looking around she saw the portal to Leafenia. She walked to the portal and sat on a stone bench, her hand on her chin she started thinking.

Hayate will be so pissed off if he finds me hear by the portal --- by the thought of Hayate mad made she cringed --- she got up and thought about all the things Hayate and her could do. They could have their own families and settle down. She can finish College and get a job first though. Hayate could help her work and get money in the savings and maybe get a small cozy house. And another one in Leafenia, but...she had to do well in high school first. Smiling at the thought of it she closes her eyes and lies down on the bench and takes a short nap.

Still in the darkness of the icy fortress the evil being still searches for a portal. "Those Damn knights!"(dig..dig..dig) "Yes I found the portal! They didn't even take time to hide it very well.Hmmm! Hahahaha! Hahaha!" With its right hand, it grabs for the handle but electric shocks channel through the hand toward the arm and through the whole body. "Ahh! Hu! Huh! Damn them all!" reaching down with both hands, it pulled and pulled till the door budged, and a smile came upon the face. "Heh." Gave it a big pull and the door flew open and the door opened to the skies of Leafenia. "Yes! Bingo! Time to take back what was mine and destroy all the knights and the world with them!"

Jumping through the portal the dark shape takes it true form. The Queen of Hell! She flies down and shape shifts to one of the tipis, and flies with the large group. Spotting the tree in the center of Leafenia she flies down and changes back. "The Princess for Darkness failed me. But I have a better way to defeat them." With her right hand she reaches toward the tree and feels something pushing her away. "ARGH! What kind of power is this? Nothing like I felt before! Who did this?" searching the tree she spots a single strand of hair. It was the color pink. "What is this?" she hisses through her teeth. Feeling the power she looks at the past of the owner of this pink hair. Seeing what happened, a smile creped up her face and she started laughing.

Oh god so, she's the new pretear huh? Oh my gosh you got to be kidding me! Laughing still she changed her form and smiled. "She will never know what hit her." She turned around and walked off in her new school uniform and tied back her brown hair and tossed aside the strand of pink hair, "That will be the end of her."

"Hello! and i'm sorry if i didn't finish the ch fast enough! I had school and tests and grades to worry over!" Walking with her head up she steps on a pile of paper and slips. "AHH!" Landing on her stomach she lets out a grunt and lies her head on her hands and props it up on her elbows. "Humph! She what i mean! I have papers all related to school work and i have no time to clean this damn mess up!"

Standing she picks some paper up and lays them on top of the desk. "Well when ever i finsh cleaning this mess i'll try to make no. 4! Please wait patiently till then. Thanks!" With that getting up i walk toward the door and slip. "Ahh! AH man! more papers! Well i'll have to clean now if i don't wanna die here. See yah soon!"


	4. Decision

Hey Everyone! Well I got my ch 4 finished! Finally! Well I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter Four: Desicion 

Himeno woke up from a nightmare and grabbed her blanket and looked around in the dark room. Turning her head she picked up the clock and it read two fifty-two a.m. She groaned and got out of bed and walked to the door. Opening it she walked out into the hallway, going down she went down the stairs and into the back yard. Waking up from her daze she looks left to right several times, confused she putted on her sandals and walked out in the night air. Deciding on the garden she walked through the garden with the path lights showing her the way. She saw a shadow on a bench down the winding path. Crouching, she hides behind a bush and studies her little prey before pouncing.

In 1..2..3..she jumped from the bush onto the shadowy figure and landed with a thump and a moan. Looking down she saw it was Hayate that was sitting on the bench. "Ha..Hayate! What are you doing so late at night?" blushing she lowered her head to hide her cheeks. "I would be saying the same to you!" he turned his head and rolled his eyes at her.

"Sheesh! You are such a klutz Himeno! You can't even tell your enemy from your allies!" he flicked a finger at her forehead. "Well! I'm sorry for being the klutz I am! But I can't help it now can I?" with that she flicked a finger at _his_ forehead back.

With the silence they turned their backs against each other and gazed out. Himeno leans her head on his back and closes her eyes. _thought_ "_That damn Hayate! He makes me so damn mad! ARGH!_" Still thinking on it she turns her head slightly and looks at his face.

"Hayate?"

"Hmm?"  
"Do you really love me?" after saying the question he turns around and wraps his arms around her and brings her close to him.

She thought of pushing away these comforting hands but decided to let them hold her in a warm embrace. Seeing him nodding she sighs as if a heavy burden has come off her shoulders, Hayate's finger lifted her chin and she was now staring straight into his eyes and he gave a look of trust and respect. "Do you love me Himeno?" he asked.

"Y..Yes, I do."

"Good. Then I love you too."

Just as he was about to bring his lips down unto hers, a big shake caused them to come back to the reality. The big shake, barely lasting a few seconds, stopped and stilled the world. As the shaking stopped Kei came flying down.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright?" landing he walked toward them. "You guys we have major trouble in Leafenia! Most of the leaf are gone!" yelling Hayate and Himeno turned and looked at the portal to the other realm. Looking at each other they nodded and Himeno and Hayate prêted. Himeno flew into the portal and Kei followed soon after.

As they flew over Leafenia they saw that the land was mostly covered in rotting decaying trees, water and animals. Hoping to save some of the land, Himeno released some leaf to the living part and putted up a barrier. "That should hold it out till we figure out what's going and how the place got so bad!" flying toward the portal Hayate spoke."Himeno."

"Yeah?"

"We have to first know how it started and began."

Nodding she answered, "Yeah I know."

As soon as they got through the portal Himeno unpreted and Himeno started to fall from giving too much leaf at once. "Himeno!" Hayate reached and caught her and rocked her like a doll. Lifting her he carried her back to the main house and he turned his head toward Kei. "Kei, do you know how it started and when?"

"Not really but I do have a hunch about this. I'll look into it more thoroughly and tell you anything I find helpful." And flew off.

"Thanks." Hayate walked up the stairs and into Himeno's room and set her down on her bed. He took off her shoes and pulled the cover up and tucked her in. She fidgeted and opened her eyes into Hayate's face. "Hayate?"

"Yeah?" sat on the edge of the bed.

"Stay with me tonight." She whispered and pushed her self up and wrapped her arms around him. And they fell to bed and fell fast asleep together in their own thoughts of happiness.

Next Morning

"Hmm?" Rubbing her eyes she got up and stared at the clock. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late again!" Flinging the blanket aside she ran to the bathroom and came out brushing her teeth. While she was brushing and looking for clothes, Hayate looked up from the bed. "Why are you so loud in the morning?"

Looking up from the closet half dressed she said, "Well maybe because I have school in about lets say thirty minutes?" Turning her head she started looking for her skirt. After finding what she was looking for she ran back to the bathroom and started brushing her hair. After finding her hair clips she grabbed her bags and bolted out of the room toward the dining hall. Getting up he walked over toward the door and leaned against one of them and smiled down the hall. "That crazy girl."

Rushing to the table she grabbed bread and a bottle of milk. "Sorry! I'll see you after school?" Running down the steps she races toward the gate. Chewing and gulping down milk and bread she races toward the school gate to make it on time. (DING! DONG!) The bell rang and Himeno races in a frenzy toward the gate. As she got in class just as the teacher arrived she sat in her chair and waited for school to begin. Talking hushed as the teacher banged on the desk with his book. "Listen up students! We have a new student and she came all the way from England! So please make her feel comfortable and welcome to our school."

"Yes, teacher!"

Moving his right hand toward the entrance of the room enters a girl with long flowing brown hair and deep hazelnut eyes. Walking so gracefully and skin as light as peaches. And ones beauty that surpasses ones own. Facing the students she bows and looks up, spotting Himeno she flinches but regains control. "Hello! My name is Yuhii Janho, I hope I can be good friends with you all." She walked toward the seat the teacher gave her and sat right next to Himeno.

During break Yuhii walked over toward Himeno and Yayoi and introduced her self. "Hello I'm Yuhii. Nice to meet you."

"Hi! I'm Himeno and this is Yayoi. So…I heard that you came from England?"

"Yes I did." Answering she saw a man with blue hair and blue eyes by the door of the classroom. Himeno spotted Hayate and walked over and greeted him with people staring at them with a snicker and a glare.

"Hey Hayate, what are you doing here at school?...Don't tell me that _they_ sent you here?" glaring at him she points a finger at his chest and pushes hard.

"Ehh! Tetete! That hurts you bozo! And nobody sent me here! I sent myself!"

"Really?" suspiciously she eyed him.

"Yes!"

She smiles and hugged him. Tugging toward Yayoi and Yuhii, Hayate felt a tingle ripple throughout his entire body. Stopping he grabbed Himeno and stopped halfway. "What's wrong Hayate?" Quietly he brings his mouth to her ears. "I feel strange, there's something here that's not right."

"Like what?" tense with anxiety she looks around the room in search of the strangeness. But nothing in the class room looked strange to her. Standing up straight she holds him close. "Just try to act normal and we will find out later." Over by Yuhii and Yayoi, Yayoi whispers to Yuhii, "They look so good together don't they?" Still staring at the couple Yuhii smiles and answers, "Yes, they do…"

But instead Hayate stops grabs Himenos arm and drags her instead Himeno dragging him. 

"Hayate! Where in the hell are we going?" tugging on his shirt he drags her off toward the school gate when the school bell rang. "I still have school you know!" yelling at his ear he grabs her arms and kisses her on the mouth hard. Releasing her he looks at her face and pushes away strands of her hair. "We're going to the portal!" Lifting her he flies over the gate and toward the Awayuki mansion. Passing by the front yard and then the fountain roses, Hayate slowing comes to a land in front of the portal. "Come hurry! We have to get to Leafenia before its too late!"

Tugging at her wrist she got free of Hayate's grip and stepped back, "What do you think your doing Hayate?" moving back she tapped against pole. Rubbing her wrist she looked at him and yelled, "Why are you so much in a rush? I just putted up a barrier only a week ago!"

"Yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Well think again princess!" reaching for her hand she moved but on the second try he caught her arm and dragged her through the portal and took her to where the leaf still were barely surviving. Looking in shock and dismay she walked around and caught a look at what was happening to Leafenia and touched a large dead oak tree and leaned against it. "What in the world is going on here?" speaking quietly she moved around to explore the surroundings. "I..I just putted up a barrier a week ago! A WEEK AGO! How can this happen? Who and what is doing this? Could it be a new Princess of Disaster? But I thought only previous pretear's, on the dark side, can become Princess of Disaster! A new villain or evil lurking behind the scene's while we work? But how can something this strong exist?" crouching she huddles up and covers her face and cries and tears drip down her face leaving a puddle of tears on the ground. Hayate moves in and kneels beside her and wraps his arms around her and cradles her. Lifting her, he carried her toward the portal but on the way he noticed a strange mark on one of the trees. The shape looked like a star but without getting a better look he decided to study it after dropping Himeno off on the other side.

Weary of what lurks right on them is a shadow of a mysterious figure behind one of the trees and bright glint bounce off and a star shows on the medallion. "Those stupid fools, they can't even see a queen when they see one! AHAHAHA! At this rate I'll take over the world then the universe! Those knights and their _precious_ prêtear will all suffer under my hands of wrath!"


	5. Answers

Hello and thanks for reading my story! I hope that you guys will enjoy my next chapter of Ice Cold Tears! Go RinRinHalo! Go RinRinHalo! Fight! Fight! Fight! Now here is my next Chapter!

* * *

Chapter Five: Answers… 

As Himeno and Hayate stepped out of the portal Hayate wrapped his arms around Himeno and flew into the night sky. "Ha..Hayate! What the heck are you doing?" Wriggling in his grasp he clings on tighter to her. "What if someone sees us you big dolt, put me down now!" Fighting against him she lost her grip on him and started to fall to the ground below them.

"Ahhh!" Screaming from the top of her lungs she tried to reach for Hayate's hand as he was trying to get her in time. Just before they hit the ground, Hayate caught her hand and gripped onto her wrists, pulling her into his arms. "Ahh! Ahhhh…ahhh…..ahh…ah…!" With her breathing Heavy she looked up at Hayate and stared deeply into his eyes. Feeling nothing from him she tilted head and kissed him on the lips before he could notice.

Releasing her lips from his she looked at him once more and still saw nothing. Lowered her head and just clung onto him in mid air. After a few seconds of silence Hayate started toward the balcony of her room. Reaching the balcony he stepped onto the terrace and released Himeno. Turning he felt a tug on his coat. Looking behind he saw Himeno was holding onto him and looking a bit closer to her hands, he saw that they were shaking.

What do I do? She seems so shaken up right now but I don't know what to do.

He turned around and embraced Himeno, it seemed right for him to do that right then and there. He felt Himeno suck in air and released it back out. It seemed as though she was keeping her breath for the answer he gave. With her head buried in his chest she slightly moved so she could speak.

"Hayate, I think we should investigate what happened to all the leaf in Leafenia. And try to stop who this all those horrible things." Feeling sure she released her grip on him and turned toward the balcony's edge and walked.

Opening his mouth he felt nothing coming out.

Raising her hand to stop Hayate from talking she spoke again in a softer tone, "Hayate, I don't know what or why this is happening. But I will find a way to turn everything back and protect everyone and everything along with it."

Lowering her hand she turned to face him, "Please at least understand why I'm still fighting." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes; trying to hold them back she lifted both her arms and pulled back her hair.

Trying to understand Hayate walked over and wrapped his arms around Himeno and held her in his arms.

Damn all this! I wish none of this happened! Why must you care so much about everyone else but you! Fighting within himself Hayate just holds Himeno until she fell asleep.

Making sure she was asleep, he set her down on the bed and pulled the covers and tucked her in. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed away strands of her hair and kissed her temple and stood. Walking toward the balcony he closed the double doors behind him and flew toward the portal.

On his way toward the portal Hayate took a quick survey of the Awayuki land on his way toward the portal. Noticing that nothing was wrong on this side of the portal he continued his flight toward the portal. By it, he spotted Sasame, Go, and Kei, standing right next to it waiting for him.

"What the hell do you guys think your doing here this late!" Hayate whispered in rage. Cringing with the tone Kei just lifted his chin and stared Hayate and spoke, "Well just because you and Himeno are together doesn't mean that you or her have to take on the job alone!" Kei whispered back.

Also whispering, Sasame and Go spoke, "Yeah Hayate! You can't just hog all the good stuff now can you?" Chuckling Go embraced Hayate around the neck with a swing of an arm.

"I told Takako that we will be helping you so if Himeno has any trouble she'll help us and try to distract her as long as she can. So don't you worry Hayate."

In confusion of how they even found out about what he was doing he just smiled and thanked them all for always being there for him when he needed them. Turning towards the portal they all stand as one and ready themselves for whatever comes in their way. Hayate up in the lead he lifts his head and straightens his back. "All right! Let's find out what lurks in Leafania!"

As one they all yelled, "YEAH!"

One by one they went through the portal and stood in mid air until the last one came through. As Kei came through they stared down at what was once Leafania. "What the hell is going on here! How is the last piece of Leafania we bordered be nothing but a waste land!" Hayate screamed. After soaking up the shock of seeing trees stripped bare of leafs they once wore proudly and lakes, rivers, and ponds filled with the stench of death. The sky clouded in an eternal gray and fields once luscious with green, green, grass all brown with rot. They hovered separately to follow the extent of the damage and after a few hours of looking and searching for a small piece of land still green, they come back empty handed and defeated.

In frustration Hayate flew toward the great tree, where it once imprisoned the Princess of Disaster. Landing on the rotting grass Hayate looked around it searching for something that might help them to clue in what was going on there in Leafania.

Walking toward the tree he sensed something strong and dark lurking around the tree. Then he heard a laugh, faint at first that he had to strain to listen. Slowly it got louder and louder until within the darkness of the tree a dark shadow of a figure slowly emerged. Stepping back a few paces he tightened his body and got into the fighting stance.

"Hahahaha….mmhahaha! So I finally meet one of the damn knights! I thought you'd be a lot stronger, but I guess I can't hope much now can I?" With her left arm she draped it across her body and lifted her right arm under her chin. Her hair in a tight hold and braids all around, looking as if it would pulled your hair right out and hair so black that looking at it feels it is the black hole it self. And the face so perfect, so beautiful, that it is ugly. The body heavily draped in bright white, so bright that looking blinded you, and black, so dark that it surrounded you in emptiness.

With her lips she curved a sly smile and spoke, "You shall pay for imprisoning me in that damn world! You and all of your knight friends shall feel my wrath with hatred so deep it burns right through you and anger so strong it kills you! But you…you my dear friend Haorii…shall feel the deepest of pain and the strongest of anger! You were the one that made me feel this way! You were the one that betrayed me and your knights! You were the one that shall be destroyed and I shall be free! You shall be the one! And you! You alone shall be **_the_** one!" With that she laughed her heart out at Hayate and disappeared back into the darkness from which she came.

Still in the stance Hayate heard the noise that sounded as if everyone was looking for him. Staying that way for a few more minutes he decided who ever that was she was long gone and isn't around anymore. Relaxing right when Kei came he looked up. "You guys find anything?"

Shaking his head Kei replied, "No Hayate. We found nothing but the dead land."

His face softening he turned and stared at the tree again, Kei who is right behind him looks at the tree also but shakes his head again. "Hayate? Do you think there's something here we should know?" He lifted his right arm and lightly draped it on his shoulders. With out even looking or fidgeting he just shakes his head turns to face Kei.

"No, there's nothing, just thinking. Let's go back and find the others." Nodding Hayate and Kei flew up toward the sky where everyone was and they flew toward the portal.

On the other side they said their goodbyes and decided to meet up again within a week at the entrance of the portal if anything happened during that time period.

As Hayate flew, he was thinking what the mysterious woman had said, "' But you…you my dear friend Haorii…shall feel the deepest of pain and the strongest of anger! You were the one that made me feel this way! You were the one that betrayed me and your knights! You were the one that shall be destroyed and I shall be free! You shall be the one! And you! You alone shall be **_the_** one!'"

Without noticing he thought out loud, "Why the hell did she call me Haorii? And what the hell did she mean I was the one who made her the way she was! I don't even know her!" As soon as he landed on the balcony Hayate quieted down and thought that it was best if everyone and he kept quiet about this incident until Himeno was ready.

Nodding he felt satisfied that Himeno will be safe, for now at least. He opened the door and quietly walked in and closed it as softly as he could. Exhaling the breath that he didn't even he was holding he turned around and found Himeno right at his face. Startled he bounced back and slammed against the wall with his breathing off beat. With his right hand over his heart he looked up huffing in air as much as he could. "What the hell was that for you tulip head! And didn't I even tell you to go to bed? If you want answers you won't get them till your rea…dy…?" Looking at Himeno straight in the eye he saw nothing and it was empty and tears started flowing through like a fountain.

With his breath steady he straightened his back and walked over toward her. "Himeno?" he softly whispered. With his hands he cupped her face and looked deep within. "Himeno what's the matter?" As if she heard him she looked up with eyes filled with tears and anger burning within her eyes. With her hands she slapped away his and stepped back. "Himeno what the hell is wrong with you!" moving toward her she stepped back. He stopped and looked, slowly there were bruises around her body and face and a mark was forming around her shoulders. Lifting her chin high she looks at Hayate straight in the face and locks on with the gaze she gave.

(voice overlapped) "Ha..Haorii…." she spoke barely in a whisper.

His eyes widened and looked and concentrated his gaze on her, "what did you say?"

(voice overlapped) "You filthy rat; a scoundrel is what you are!" Slowly from a whisper her voice started to rise until she screamed. "Giving me these bruises and pushing me to mark myself with darkness and hatred toward living things! I thought you were the knight I thought you once were! How can you betray me and the knights that night with trickery and deceit! I loved you and you killed the person I once was!" Pointing at her heart she pointed there continuously. "Right here you fool! You have no right to live here in this land! I hope your future generations shall suffer the same fate as I!"

After finishing Himeno eyes rolled back until they were white and fell onto the floor with exhaustion. Hayate snapped out of the trance and rushed to Himeno's side. Cradling her he checked if she was alright. Hearing her snore he sigh with great relief and tucked his arms under her knees and lifted her toward the bed. Lightly laying her on the bed he pulled the covers and tucked her in.

Twice that night he had encountered something evil and decided to tell the others in a week and others that might happen later. And he knew these won't be the last he will encounter. Sitting at the foot of the bed he fell back in exhaustion and slept there that night with Himeno's foot next to him. And he knew what ever was going on, he will find out who and why this mysterious, evil female, figure was. And why she blamed him for the way she was. What Himeno even has anything to do with this and why both called him Haorii. Closing his eyes he hoped that all will end soon and the answers answered.


	6. To The Past Part A

Well people? How do you guys like my chapter 5? Well I hope you guys will enjoy chapter 6 and send in your reviews! And for your info to help get the story so far…**Haorii is the past name of Hayate. Not the Queens name! And Himeno was controlled by the emotion of the….**DARN! I almost gave away the next chapter! Bad me! BAD BAD! Well I hope you enjoy chapter 6 and understand who is who!

And I deeply apologize for the great and long depressing wait for this chapter! Please forgive me!

Chapter Six: To the Past

Slowly opening her eyes she closed them back again when the thin strip of light from the sun blinded her. Using her right hand to cover her eyes lifted her self from the bed and felt something heavy on her legs. Trying to pull them out she tugged and finally popped them and she looked at what was holding them down. Her gaze fell on Hayate sleeping quietly at the foot of her bed. She smiled and moved his hair away from his face and she kissed his cheek. Pulling the covers she covered him up and when she started tucking him in she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Slightly frowning she wondered what was seriously causing him to stress out so much and make him lose sleep. Thinking on it she got up and moved toward the opposite side of the room and opened a large cherry wood door that has intricate designs on them. Turning the handle she opened it and entered her bathroom. Walking without any conscience of what she is doing she grabbed her toothbrush and added toothpaste and started brushing her teeth. Washing out the excess toothpaste and brushing her hair she goes back to the bedroom. Sighing that Hayate was still sleeping she walked over and sat at the edge next to him.

She stared at his face and just looked then she noticed that she was going to be late to school if she didn't hurry. She got up and changed into her uniform and left for school.

As Himeno ran down the front steps leading toward the drive way she sees Tanaka in the limo and she waved at him to signal that she was riding today but then the limo started moving out toward the front gate. As Himeno tried to keep up she heard a howling laugh coming out of the back seat of the limo. The window rolled down and Mayune stuck her head out and laughed at Himeno.

"Oh ho ho ho!" With her right pinky next to her mouth she yelled, "Himeno! You run like a fool and always late to school! I hope you fall and..." before she could finish Mayune's head was pushed in through the window by something but was not there.

As Himeno slowed down to catch her breath she bent down and grabbed her knees and sat on the dirt road. Even though she was mad at Mayune, watching her fall into the car made her feel a lot better and hoped that her hair was just as messy as she looked right now.

When a hand fell on her shoulder she screamed and tossed her bag behind her to hit the culprit.

"Ow! Stop hitting me when ever I do something! The cause of my death will be you, you know!" As Hayate was rubbing his head Himeno turned around and stared at Hayate.

"What the hell are you doing Hayate! I thought you were sleeping!" As she got up she grabbed Hayate by the collar and dragged him down to her level. "Do you ever look at yourself in the damn mirror? You look like a zombie and have really dark rings under your eyes."

Pushing away from Himeno Hayate straightened his back and reached his arm out. "Come on lets go!"

Staring at his hand she asked, "Why? We're not going anywhere."

"Well unless you're going to run for your life to school your going to be late if I don't take you."

Staring at him she smiled and put her hand in his. He gave a tight squeeze and lifted off with Himeno right behind him. "Hold on a bit! The winds pretty rough but we're going to go faster if you don't want to be late!" he yelled.

Yelling back, "I really don't mind! At least have the courtesy of flying higher so everyone doesn't have a chance to peek under my skirt!" Frowning she gripped tighter, squeezing his hand.

"Ow that really hurts tulip head! As soon as you stop squeezing my hand to death I'll fly higher."

As Himeno loosened her grip Hayate flew a bit higher looking over the Awayuki town.

"We're going to go a little faster okay?" After seeing Himeno nod he increased his speed toward the high school.

Landing in front of the school's gate Himeno brushed off dust and dirt from the flying and patted down her hair. "Thanks for the lift Hayate."

"What ever. Just get in class before you're late again!"

Still matting down her hair she answered, "alright."

Seeing her enter the large bronze gate Hayate returned back toward the Awayuki manor and into the Leafania doorway.

As school passed and the morning became afternoon. The school bell rang and Himeno left the school past the large bronze gate. Stopping by at the ice cream parlor she walked back home towad the Awayuki Manor, licking her icee cream.

Finishing her ice cream she pulled out a book from school and started reading through it. "I never knew that acutually happened!" Still skimming through the book she reached the Awayuki Manor gates. Punching in the code the gates opened with creaks and moans. And there stood Hayate leaning against the gate poles, starring at her.

Looking up, Himeno saw Hayate right there and waved her hand while smiling. "Hey! What are you doing here? I thought that you and everyone else would be busy."

"Yeah we are but i was really worried about you."

Hayate looked very sincere but Himeno felt that something was really wrong with this picture. With her arms crossed she said, "Hmm?" Giving Hayate the glare.

Getting scared from the glare he went, "Mmm! What's with the glare you idiot!"

But with the last comment from Hayate, Himeno felt even more suspicion that Hayate was hiding something.

Feeling that it was something that had to do with her, Himeno decided that she will wring the truth out of Hayate soon enough. "What ever, come on Hayate, let's go home."

Grabbing his hand she walked toward the manor with Hayate, hand in hand.

Throughout the evening and night Hayate helped Himeno with her studying until she fell asleep.Then Hayate moved her to her bed and tucked her in.

As Himeno was sleeping soundly and Hayate dozing against the wall, it seemed that nothing could go wrong with this pleasing moment. But, what didn't seem real lurked within Himeno's dream, a dream so real that she could feel the pain, the sorrow, the anger and vengeance. Squirming from her dream Himeno was running, running as fast as her legs could carry her. From what was once a fairy tale dream became the nightmare of hell. Flames arose from the deep earth, hotter than the sun and bright than light. Sharp cliffs erupted from the ground that was once covered in flowers and trees, and turned the once beautiful land into a desolate scorch.

Even though it was only a dream the heat from the flames burned Himeno and the rocky path cut Himeno. All around her exposed body her cuts deepened and her burns severed, she couldn't find a way out of this pit of hell. And yet even when she tried to call out Hayate or the knights, none of them heard or came when she called their names. Her throat parched from thirst and raw from calls, she took a deep look in her surroundings.

From the path she previously was on the flames rose higher than before and surrounded her entirely. With no way to escape she screamed for Hayate with all her heart and desperation to get out of here.

"Ah hahahahaha!" the mocking laugh came from where the large flames first arose. The Queen of Hell herself came and wanted to see the face of the new pretear during her imprisonment in the Land of Ice. "So, Himeno is it? Yes, I believe it is. How do you like my home? To hot for you or to painful for you? A bit red for my taste though." Her eyes thinned when she saw how Himeno was looking at her. Lifting her right arm high she slapped Himeno as hard as she could.

As she was stuck in the flaming cage she felt the blow to her left check and blood from the scratches. Wiping the blood on her cheek, she spat out blood from her cut mouth. "Damn you! Who the hell do you think you are! Slapping me and trapping me here! And how the hell do you know my name! I don't ever remember telling you mine, and if I did I would remember that ugly face of yours too."

From the comment, Himeno received another blow but was not a slap to the face but, a knock out to her chest from an attack. Having the wind knocked out of her she laid still on the dusty red sand, trying to lift her self up it took most of her strength to roll over and push with her arms into a sitting position. "So you hate it when people call you ugly even though you are. And I also wouldn't even call that a blow, more like a punch, no wait worse then a punch a little shove is more like it." Himeno grinned from the saying.

While Himeno was finishing her saying the Queen of Hell was scrunching her fist hard enough for blood to flow out of her palm.

"How dare you insult me! You don't know anything about me or what happened when I was still young and knowledgeable. I was trapped in that world for so long that I went insane and then you! You helped me open the door to freedom!"

Covering her face Himeno muffled a yell, "NO! I didn't do it! Not me!"

"I would like to thank you for your help and give you a gift." Outstretching your right arm, a bright red glow started to glow and become bigger and bigger. Bringing the large red glow to her face she blew it toward Himeno.

Still sitting she scooted as far as she can go but she couldn't escape the red glow. When it touched her Himeno felt pain beyond feeling. As the glow slowly disappeared into her chest she felt her heart being squeezed of joy and love, and replaced with hate and anger.

From the stress Himeno fell unconscious onto the red dirt.

The flame that rose high and uncontrollable slowly shrinked to nothing but ash, with her powers, the Queen of Hell lifted Himeno and tossed her back into reality.

Turning her back and walking toward the center of Hell she smirked and laughed. _She'll make my plans work whether she wants to or not._

Screaming and crying out Himeno was kicking and tossing her arms and legs everywhere. Hayate was barely able to control her from falling off the bed. Shaking her Hayate screamed, "Himeno! Himeno! Wake up! You're in a dream! Snap out of it!"

Just as he finished Himeno just drooped limply on the bed in Hayate's arms. Opening her arms she turned her head and gazed into Hayate's face.

"Augh!" turning away she coughed out some blood and wiped the sweat off her face.

Hayate noticed that scratches on her cheek and started wiping the blood off. "Himeno what the hell happened to you! I know you didn't just get these scratches a while ago!"

As soon as Hayate finished, Himeno slapped Hayate hard in the face and gave him a glare of hatred and anger…


	7. To The Past Part B

I would like to thank everyone who read them and gave me confidence to move on and continue to write this most great story! Please continue to read this story and I will be maybe making a sequel if it calls for it. But continue to read this story and make me feel proud! But don't worry; I won't end it too soon!

Chapter Seven: To the Past (Part B)

"What the hell is wrong with you!" stepping back, Hayate felt the sting from the slap Himeno gave him. "Do you know how hard you hit? And there was no reason to slap me for! Damn! What happened! How the hell are you bleeding and scratched?" grabbing Himeno's arm he shook her. "Answer me Himeno! Damn it! Answer me!"

Himeno tried to loosen his grasp on her by moving franticly around in his grasp. "Let go of me Hayate! Mmm!" she squirmed her way out of his tight grasp and crawled back against the corner bed post. Bring her knees against her chest she huddled into a tight ball and rocked her self. "Just leave me alone! I just want to be alone!" She cried, pouring her anger into her tears. "I just…" she mumbled, "want to be alone." She whispered.

Feeling that Himeno needed space Hayate drew away from her and walked toward the balcony window. With his hand on the door knob Hayate turned back and whispered, "Fine." And with that Hayate disappeared into the dark cold night.

Still hugging her self Himeno slowly uncurled and dropped against the pillows. "Save me…" and with that Himeno fell asleep without dreams.

As the morning glare pierced the dark room, Himeno slowly opened her eyes and closed them just as slowly. Stretching in bed she sat up and walked to the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and combing her hair she changed and went downstairs to the dining room.

When she opened the door her father greeted her from the dining table with his mouth full of eggs and toast, Natsui fed him. "Good morning Himeno! Hurry up and eat! The food is really great."

Lifting her head she sneered at him and walked toward the chair the maid pulled out. "Morning…" she slurred and picked up her fork and knife.

"Hi…Himeno! That was so mean! Couldn't you say something like, 'What a lovely morning father! How are you today?' something like that!" he whined.

Lifting her head just enough to skim him, she said, "You're not worth all that." and went back to her food.

Feeling heart broken Kaoru gloomed when Natsui fed him more sausage. "I feel so rejected Natsui!" crying he fell into Natsui's arms and they hugged.

Patting his back Natsui said, "It's all right Kaoru! Himeno is at that age right now when she needs her personal space." Now rubbing his back she said, "There, there."

Finishing her breakfast she excused her self and went into the gardens.

"Himeno-nee-chan!" Shin called. Along with him Mannen and Hajime ran to her.

"Himeno-nee! Stop sulking and answer us!" Mannen yelled and popped right under her face.

Being surprised Himeno screamed and fell against the dirt path. "What the hell is wrong with you! I was scared to death you know!" getting up she brushed the dust off and continued to walk ignoring Mannen, Hajime, and Shin. "And don't follow me! I need some time alone." Walking off, the three stared and looked at each other, worried about Himeno.

"I wonder what's wrong with her!" shoving his thumb toward Himeno he felt worry come over him.

"Stop being so nosy Mannen! Maybe Himeno-nee-chan had a fight with Hayate again!" Hajime yelled.

"Yeah." Mumbled Shin.

"Whatever…It's none of my business if they fight." Stuffing his hands in his pockets he yelled over his shoulder, "Come on Hajime! Shin! Let's go."

As the three walked off toward the manor Himeno was still walking in the gardens. Lifting her head she noticed that she was at the pond where she and the Pretear knights all met for the first time.

"Why do I always come here!" dragging her hands through her hair she sat on one of the benches. Covering her face, her voice was muffled, "It hurts so much! Someone, anyone, just help me." Crying, Himeno felt something hot, burning with passion.

"Do you need help Hi-me-no!" The thought of Himeno crawling her way to the Queen of Hell, for help made her bubble with laughter inside. "A pretear needs my help? I never thought that this day would ever come!" She laughed until she saw Himeno burn with hatred, then slowly quieted. "Ah, I see now, you blame yourself for all of this and me for starting it. If I never have come I wouldn't have disrupted this world of yours huh?" Turning she tossed a look over her shoulder, "if you ever seek my help, the only thing you have to do is hate and regret this world, yourself, and your heart." With that she left as silently as she came.

With tears flowing Himeno spoke, "Why! Why does this happen!" she screamed, "WHY!"

With her back against the cement bench she curled up again. Rocking herself back and fort she cried, "Why?"

Sitting with Sasame, Kei, and Goh at the old church, Hayate wanted to discuss with them about the things that happened previously with himself and Himeno.

Not knowing that he kept a stricken face Sasame worried, "is everything alright?"

Looking up he felt himself tense and forced his face to loosen, taking a deep breath he murmured, "No."

"Did you guys fight again?" with agitation, asked Goh.

Glaring at him Hayate stood from the cold ruined steps and walked down and looked up at the peaceful sky. So blue and clear, pure like water. Then looking down at the cracked walk way he saw dirt, old, dead. Without looking at them he answered, "No."

"Then what? I know! You did something perverted!" answered Goh with glee.

As soon as Goh said the statement he fell on his back as if a heavy weight was tossed on him.

Pissed off even more then worried Hayate growled, "NO NO NO NO NO! I did not do anything perverted!" with his hand he slapped the air.

Kei and Sasame watched Goh move from the wind slap Hayate sent and chuckled.

Exhausted Hayate's breath was short and quick. From the exhaustion Hayate had no more energy and fell on his knees. Sasame and Kei ran toward him and each held a shoulder, they helped him toward the steps where Goh now lay all punched and bloodied from the slaps.

"Breath Hayate!" murmured Sasame, "Take a deep breath and tell us what is going on."

Feeling a bit of his strength Hayate pushed aside their hands and sat up on his own. Brushing his bangs aside he took a deep breath and finally let the things he wanted to say out.

After Hayate finished telling them about the night in Himeno's bedroom to the dream she had awhile ago.

In deep thought Sasame answered what he thought was confusing, "So far we know Himeno has been the victim and second there's a person who knew the knights of past." With one arm holding his head the other tucked under the other arm, Sasame pondered on the reasons. "Still, we don't even know why Himeno is involved and how he/she knows the knights of past." Closing his eyes, Sasame knew he had no other choice but to open it and find out. Opening his eyes, he looked at the other knights with determination, "we have to look in The Book of Past."

"No Sasame! You know we can only do it when a serious situation arises!" Standing with furry Kei tries to oppose the idea Sasame brought.

"I know Kei, but we have no other choice! Himeno is in danger and some one knows the knights of past! This is a serious situation!" Going against Kei's oppose, Sasame turned to Hayate, "You know what we have to do." Putting a hand on Hayate's shoulder Sasame's gaze did not waver.

"Yeah." his voice no longer shaky Hayate disappeared from the church ground to the portal, along with the other knights.

As the church became silent but the wind blowing and the birds chirping, a large crow landed on one of the telephone wires that went through the church grounds. Cawing, the eyes of the crow glowed, bright gold; in hell, the Queen of Hell looked through her elegant hand mirror, the frame with its elegant silver designs and the bedded diamonds of different colors. In the mirror she saw what the crow saw, and she saw the knights in discussion.

She mumbled, "You can't hide anything from me. All that awaits you is sorrow and death." Covering her face, her chuckle was muffled. Slowly a tear trickled down her cheek.


	8. Agreement and Terms

Thank you for the reviews! SNIFF SNIFF….…Well making ch 7 was really hard for me. I really didn't know what to do. Should I continue or cut there and make a new chapter. I was in suspense from my own story! I'm sorry for the evil deeds Himeno did! But that's how the Queen of Hell works. She threatened me if I didn't write it like that! What can I do! Oo…Well ch8 will get a bit happier…I think…shh! The Queen of Hell can't find out that I'm making a happy ending! Well please enjoy Ice Cold Tears Chapter 8!

Chapter Eight: Agreement and Terms

As the knights flew over the Awayuki manor, Hayate spotted Himeno curled against the cement bench near the portal. Seeing her curled Hayate felt the need to comfort her, instead of flying toward the portal he flew down to Himeno. As the others also spotted Himeno they too flew down along Hayate. When their feet's touched the ground Hayate was in front of the group. Kneeling in front of Himeno, he slowly lifted her arms away from her curled state and looked into her empty eyes. Seeing them Hayate was startled and dropped her arms.

When Himeno felt her arms against her sides she looked up and gazed into Hayate's eyes. Her empty gaze flooded with tears, which slowly trickled down, without emotional, passion, and energy she murmured, "**_go_**." And dropped her head against her knees and started sniffling quietly.

Seeing that he was no longer needed, Hayate knelt up and turned toward the portal. As he walked Goh yelled out, "Hey….Hey Hayate!" running after him Goh grabbed Hayate's collar and shook him while screaming, "Don't just leave her! Himeno's crying and you just get up and leave? That's not like you!" Still holding Hayate's collar he looked at Hayate with anger and disbelief.

Hayate put his hands on Goh's hands and brushed them off, straightening his collar he turned toward the portal and murmured before walking away, "I don't care anymore," and continued his destination toward the portal.

"Hey Hayate!" Goh screamed at Hayate, but Hayate never turned back and walked through the portal, "Damn him!" after that Goh ran after him.

As Sasame stared at them run he too ran after them yelling, "Don't separate from the group!"

As Sasame's voice faded Kei knelt and was face to face with Himeno.

"Himeno? Tell us what's wrong; you know if you have something to say, then we're here for you." When Kei noticed that the sniffling stopped and Himeno was still, Kei asked, "Himeno? Himeno are you okay?"

Himeno's chuckle was muffled, slowly lifting her head; her eyes were right in front of Kei.

A smile formed on her lips.

"No, you're…!" Kei fell and looked into the gleaming eyes of the Queen of Hell herself.

She smirked and moved her right arm, extended toward Kei, a soft glow became to form at the center of her palm.

Kei tried yelling for the knights but his voice wouldn't come out, his chest felt empty and compressed, as his eyes filled with terror, the Queen of Hell's smirk became a satisfied smile.

"Good bye Knight of Light." And with that the soft glow rapidly became a hard and unwilling, rapid red, "This is the end!" and as her voice trailed off the red glow went streaming out toward Kei and swallowed him whole.

"NO!" Kei's voice echoed.

As Sasame was trying to separate Hayate and Goh in a fight, Sasame heard a faint sound, straining to hear over the loud grunts and yells, he found the direction from where the sound came. Listening he heard and soft echo of, "**_NO_**!" towards the portal. Looking around while listening he noticed that Kei wasn't with them anymore. Feeling panic he turned toward the two knights rolling on the floor trying to get the upper hand from one another. Furry built that they didn't care at all Sasame puckered his lips and blew, he whistled and the soft melody pierced the air, shocking Hayate and Goh from the sound. As their body became limp they both fell to the floor. Sasame walked over and crouched down and looked at them with seriousness.

"What the hell did you do Sasame!" Hayate grunted through his heavy lips.

"Yeah! What the hell's the big idea!" Goh strained.

Both were struggling to get up, feeling that he stunned them long enough Sasame crawled forward to them and held both their heads together, so that Hayate's left ear and Goh's right ear were next to his mouth. He puckered his lips again and blew a melody that just as soft as the previous but different. Instead of small and piercing, this was smooth, open, and soft. Both heard the melody and slowly they felt their limbs loose the heavy weight and lighten until they were back to normal again.

As they stood up Hayate was wiping the dirt from his face, and Goh was brushing off grass and dust.

"Don't do that again!" said Hayate.

"Yeah!" agreed Goh.

Sighing Sasame spoke with concern and that precious time was being spent, "Did you guys even notice that Kei isn't here?"

They too now noticed and looked around. Hayate was the first to speak, "Isn't he with Hiemno?"

"Even if he was he would be here by now wouldn't he?" countered Sasame.

Goh said, "Yeah you're right, Kei would be here by now."

"While you guys were fighting I heard a faint scream." Taking a few deep breaths he looked at them and said, "It was Kei that screamed. It came towards the portal."

As they were flying towards the portal Sasame filled in what he knew and what he thought. Walking through the portal they ran to the cement bench. They saw Himeno standing toward a burnt spot on the smooth garden path. Feeling anger and regret Hayate ran even faster than Goh and Sasame and reached Himeno. Instead of the previous Himeno he knew, the one of sorrow, loneliness, regret, and hate, he saw eyes of ice cold tears running down both her cheeks and a smile that chilled his bones. Being cautious he creped toward her with his hand extended speaking in a slow and cautious voice.

"Himeno? Himeno! What the hell happened? Did you do this? Answer me Himeno!"

She tilted her head slightly just as Goh and Sasame came, with her voice chilled enough to suck the warmth and happiness, she whispered, "What do you think?"

When she saw the fear, anger, disbelief, she smiled even more wider than before.

Shaking his head Hayate fell on his hands and knees and yelled, "No! The Himeno I know wouldn't do such a thing! The Himeno I knew was happy, open, warm, and sharing. When I hold her she would hold me with love and embrace the love we have together! She would yell and hit me if I do something foolish or call her tulip head. The Himeno I knew wouldn't reject my heart, my love, back at me. No, this Himeno is not the Himeno I once knew." His hands turned into fists and his body tensed, "No, this is not the Himeno **we** once knew. Not the one she herself knew!" as he spoke he slowly got up and stared at the cold hard eyes that is now an illegal being in Himeno's body. Pointing his finger at her he spoke softly, "You're not Himeno are you?"

She laughed at him and finally turned her face in a serious one. "So you finally figured it out huh? It took you damn knights long enough!" Turning she walked toward the large wind-chimes and turned toward the knights as they stood in their fighting positions.

"Tell me," she said with dare, "Will you attack me while I inhabit Himeno's body or will you all surrender and meet your fate?" folding her arms she stared at them with superiority.

Looking as if there was no other choice Hayate went on one knee.

"Hayate!" Sasame said.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Goh asked in shock that Hayate gave up so easily. "What happened to your determination? I thought you loved Himeno! If you loved her you wouldn't do this to her! Get up and fight!" Goh screamed at Hayate.

Still ignoring Goh and Sasame, he looked up at the Queen of Hell, "You may have me."

She thought that they would attack Himeno but she never thought that he would bow down just to save a weak pretear. Looking at disgust she thought again, and decided that it would be better if she killed them all now and kill the pretear in agony later. Smiling she looked at Hayate, "And do you want in return for your life?"

Knowing what he decided was the right thing and the right decision he looked at her with no fear, anger or sorrow, but with determination, and trust, "I want you to come out of Himeno now and show yourself, and never harm her again for as long as you live till the day you die." He kept staring at her and finished with, "Give me your hand and I will pledge my self to you and all that you wish but in return you must honor the rules I gave and pledge it until the very-last-breath." He stuck out his hand and looked at her and hoped that she will agree to the terms.

Thinking on the terms she thought out what will happen and how it will help her.

Yes, the terms are negotiable, but he can turn on me any time he wants! I must make sure it goes my way!

Turning she faced Hayate and smiled, sticking out her hand she walked toward him but just before slipping it in she pulled it back and glared, "The terms are not equal and fair. I wish for a better bargain for this girl you love so much."

"Come out of the body and I shall tell you, Queen of Hell."

"Fine then," closing her eyes a red glow surrounded Himeno and little by little the Queen of Hell merged out of Himeno and now stood with Hayate face to face with barely an inch between them. Running her hands up his chest she slanted her eyes and purred, "Now tell me what else I shall receive?" and hissed.

"What is it that you seek?"

"I seek the one who brought me misery and pain along with tears of sorrow. I want _him_! And you are the one I want! The man I seek! You Hayate, the descendent of Haorii, the man who hurt and betrayed me! He used me for power and control, this world is what he wanted power for! He said he loved me, but that was all a coax! A LIE! You will give me you and only you! You should be grateful that I only took one knight instead of all of you! But I noticed that there are also new earth, water, and ice knights as well. Maybe I will capture them and use them for my own purposes." She smiled ruefully when Sasame, Goh and Hayate went ridged, "So, what shall it be? Give me you and your future generations and I shall give you the knight of light and leave everyone else alone in their happy little world. Only you can choose Hayate." Her smile became wicked and daring.

Looking away from her he looked at Himeno who stood with emptiness and Sasame and Goh, and thought of the kids. "Himeno! Himeno! Look at me now, Himeno!" yelling at her he tried to get her attention. Moving his body the Queen of Hell grabbed his collar.

Tsking at him she waved a finger in front of his face, "I-don't-think-so!" she said in agreement, "You can never reach her now. She is trapped within herself for all of eternity. She may become the white pretear and overcome death, but she can never overcome her self."

Growling at her Hayate tried lunging at her.

Moving back she slapped him. When he looked at her with furry she just laughed and growled back at him, "You never said anything about not harming her before hand. Tsk! Tsk! You should have been more specific to what your terms were."

Yelling for Himeno he continued to scream her name and hoped that one will reach her ear, mind and heart and notice the pain and love he had for her.


	9. The Day of Judgment

Why won't Himeno wake up! I can't believe her! THE NERVE! Well I'm now doing chapter 9 of Ice Cold Tears and I would like to thank you all for reading it at least and reviewing it for those who did! I'm hoping that more people will read it and enjoy the story because of my love for making it happen. And please continue to read and enjoy it! Also don't hesitate to ask me if I would like to write a story for other anime's because I practically watched or read a lot of them and when I mean a lot I mean a lot! So please don't hesitate to ask, and remember, the Queen of Hell can't find out that I'm making a happy ending to this series! ...psst…psst….keep it to yourselves alright! Here is Ice Cold Tears chapter 9!

Chapter Nine: The Day of Judgment

_My heart hurts, my body hurts, and my mind hurts. It hurts everywhere, why can't the pain just go away? Every time it doesn't hurt I hear a voice, a voice of warmth and love, I feel as if I heard it before but I can't remember where. Is it a man or a woman? A lover or friend?_

Holding her head she folds herself, closing out the voice.

_Himeno! Himeno! HIMENO! Why does the voice keep saying that! Who is Himeno?_

Slowly loosening her grip she looked out straight into the dark abyss. A single tear trickled down until it dispersed on her lap.

_This Himeno must be very lucky to have someone call for her, look for her, love for her. This person must be feeling pain. Every time they call out 'Himeno' I feel the pain and I feel the sorrow. There is passion in the voice and strain, a strain to call out and longing to share. Share the love they're hold for both of them, even when Himeno would not answer. I wish I was Himeno._

Turning her head she noticed another form in the darkness.

"Who are you?" she calls out.

The dark figure arose from the shadows and walked forward. As she squinted her eyes she saw the figure when a little light came upon the face.

"You…You're!" falling back on her butt she tried covering her face from the figure who now stood. The dark figure from the shadow was Himeno.

"What are you doing here?" Himeno asked as she knelt down to be eye level with the person. Reaching out she grasped both the persons hand and smiled.

Feeling warmth from Himeno she relaxed some and looked at her. "I don't know. I don't know why I'm here and the point of all this." Her eyes filled with tears and were on the verge of spilling over her face. Lifting her arms she wiped away the tears and looked at Himeno with pleading eyes. "Help me find my way! I beg you! Help me find myself in this dark and cold world."

Himeno understood what it felt to be alone, rejected and frightened, but she also knew what it felt to be needed and loved. Taking out her handkerchief she wiped the remaining tears from her face and stood up and pulled the girl with her. "What's your name?"

Sniffling she said, "I'm Yuhii Janho," and started sniffling again.

"I'm Himeno, Himeno Awayuki." As she turned she felt something tugging at her mind.

Yuhii, Yuhii, Yuhii Janho sounds so familiar.

As she tried finding where she heard that name she finally recognized it.

'_Moving his right hand toward the entrance of the room enters a girl with long flowing brown hair and deep hazelnut eyes. Walking so gracefully and skin as light as peaches. And ones beauty that surpasses ones own. Facing the students she bows and looks up, spotting Himeno she flinches but regains control. "Hello! My name is Yuhii Janho, I hope I can be good friends with you all." She walked toward the seat the teacher gave her and sat right next to Himeno._'

When Himeno had the flash back she finally recognized Yuhii from class.

She's the new girl that came from England! But what is she doing here? I don't think I've ever seen her like this, well I guess it's because I've never really talked to her much. But still, it's strange…

Thinking that direct approach wasn't going to get her anywhere Himeno turned around and dropped her arm around Yuhii's shoulder. "Hey Yuhii?"

Tilting her head she looked at Himeno, "Yes?"

"Why did you move here all the way from England? I know a lot of Japanese people move to either America or England, and some move back because of business or family matters. You, I can't find a single reason why you moved here."

Turning her head away she looked at the bottom, "Well I really don't know. You see my father just decided that we should move back his homeland, and that's Japan, and his main business is in the Awayuki district so we moved here. And when I lived in England my grandmother taught me how to read, write and speak Japanese correctly, because my father's half Japanese and English and my mother is fully Japanese, so I'm only a quarter English. So I guess moving to Japan wasn't so hard because I looked more Asian then White, except my green eyes. That I got from my paternal grandfather." Yuhii noticed that she was babbling, and blushed from embarrassment, "I apologize for babbling and telling you something as stupid as my heritage."

"Mmm!" Shaking her head Himeno grabbed her shoulders and held her at arms length, "No it isn't! Knowing your heritage and accepting it is wonderful! You acknowledge your family." Then Himeno enveloped Yuhii in a hug and whispered into her ears, "I still haven't accepted my own legacy."

Moving out of the hug Yuhii looked at Himeno, "What legacy?"

"Urm, well, yah see…It's like this, I'm like a… like a…princess, and my life is just like a fairy tale." Sitting down, Yuhii sat down also and listened.

"How is your life like a fairy tale?" Yuhii felt curiosity tug at her.

"Well it's like this, you see…" as Himeno told Yuhii how her life is related in some way. Himeno knew that she is a princess in some way and that Hayate and the knights are…well knights.

Finished telling her the story Himeno leaned back on her palms and took a deep breath. "So that's how you could say my life is a fairy tale."

"Could it be really that simple?" Yuhii exclaimed.

"Huh?" Himeno looked at her, "What do you mean by simple? Nothing is ever simple. Like living isn't simple and nor will it ever be." Straightening out she whispered, "Nothing is simple."

"But the way you say it makes it sound so simple as one, two, three." At the end she snapped her fingers.

If only it could be like one, two, three. Thought Himeno. But nothing ever is easy in life now is it?

"So Yuhii, how did you…" Himeno abruptly stopped and felt a tingling sensation. Looking at her hands they started to tremor.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me–," she looked around with freight and fidgeted yelling, "Hayate? Hayate! Where are you Hayate!" Standing up Himeno screamed for Hayate over and over.

"Hi-Himeno! Calm down! Please stop screaming." Yuhii tried to calm Himeno but she continued to scream for Hayate.

"Hayate!" as Himeno screamed for him one more time, her voice echoed off and muttered Hayate.

"Himeno?" as Hayate saw her lips move he broke the release the Queen of Hell had on him and ran toward Himeno. Cradling her he tipped her head up and gazed into the empty eyes and begged all the leaf to help him save her.

"Please wake up Himeno!" he buried his face in her hair, "Please Himeno, wake up."

"Hayate," Himeno muttered again, "Hayate, help us…"

Hearing it he looked at Himeno who still gazed off and saw a single tear fill in an eye.

Us? Who's us? Is there someone else that needs help?

Questioned he looked at Himeno and asked, "Who is us Himeno?"

Even when Hayate asked desperately all Himeno said was, "us…" and closed her eyes into deep sleep.

"Don't close you're eyes Himeno! Don't close them!" Holding her close he wept in her hair, "Himeno."

Putting her down he got up and faced the Queen of Hell with more determination then ever.

"So you finally take me seriously now huh?" smirking she started walking toward Himeno who now lay limply on the floor. As she bent to touch her Hayate pulled out his arm and grabbed the Queen of Hell. Turning her head she glared at him, "Do not touch me." she sunk her long and sharp nails into his skin, and now his hand soaked in blood loosened and hanged.

Holding his bleeding hand he wrapped it from a strip of his coat to stop the bleeding.

"What did you do?" he spoke in a steady voice, "Didn't we agree on the terms?"

Folding her arms over her breasts she just stood there, "How would I know? Maybe she did something to herself while she was asleep." Turning she swiped the air and the large gaping hole appeared, its borders covered in flames. With one hand on the edge she turned, "Do not forget," she all but hissed the rest, "_You are mine_." Then she walked through and the gaping hole shrinked into nothing.

"Hayate," Goh came up and rested a hand on his shoulders, "Lets get Himeno and get out of here."

When Hayate didn't move Goh said, "Hayate!" when he didn't budge Goh turned and looked at him, "You know we can't do anything right now! Lets get Himeno and leave with Sasame!"

"Fine." was all he muttered. Hayate picked up Himeno and flew towards the Awayuki manor and that was all they said during the quiet and windy flight back.


End file.
